


Hawk and Spider

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Love, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve observes Clintasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk and Spider

Steve despite being new to this world,   
Is good at reading people.   
His experiences in war had taught him a lot.  
He always thought that there was something special,   
Between Clint and Natasha.   
They had a chemistry on and off the field.   
Plus the way Natasha had reacted when Clint was taken,   
Steve was pretty sure she was in love with her partner.   
Steve could see Clint return those feelings.   
There was always soft affection in the archer's eyes.  
He got to know Clint first.   
The archer was a breath of fresh air.  
He didn't hero worship Steve.   
He helped Steve adjust to modern world.   
When Steve asked about his relationship with Natasha,   
Clint told him they were friends.   
He then told Steve he didn't want to screw that friendship up.  
But Steve encouraged Clint to tell his feelings.   
He knew Natasha reciprocated.  
He was then partnered with the Widow.,  
While Clint did solo missions.   
Natasha was a good partner.  
Very efficient and friendly.   
They became friends as Shield fell around them.  
As Natasha left the grave yard, Steve caught a glimpse of something shining.   
It was an arrow necklace.   
So he was right after all.  
Steve was glad someone got their true love.  
His friends deserve the happiness.


End file.
